Conventional cytology devices in the biliary and pancreatic ducts include cytology brushes and forceps. Such brushes and forceps have proven to provide poor tissue cell yields for tissue sampling. Additionally, conventional cytology devices are not capable of navigating remote body cavities, such as the gastrointestinal cavity. Additionally, the anatomy of the gastrointestinal cavity contains many tortuous body lumens which can make accessing these cavities difficult.